


Counseling. Yes or no?

by shelby_love



Series: Matt Casey [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Ambulance 61, F/M, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), Loyal Matthew Casey, Molly's (Chicago Fire), matthew casey - Freeform, pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love
Summary: Dating Matt Casey while ordering his ex-girlfriend around as the PIC was as awkward as it could be, especially when she’s still not over him.
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Reader, Matthew Casey & You, Matthew Casey/Reader, Matthew Casey/You
Series: Matt Casey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156649
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Counseling. Yes or no?

"Stop, you're distracting me…"

While your protests went unheard, you continued to wiggle around in an attempt to shake off Matt's lips off your sensitive neck. Eventually, you admitted defeat with a loud sigh, continuing to let him pepper kisses all over.

A loud thud of a falling bag was what had you jumping away from Matt in high speed. Your face was twisted in surprise and horror, the heat of the embarrassment making its way to your neck.

You fanned yourself with your palm, taking in deep breaths before turning your back around to apologize to whoever had to see _that_.

Swallowing, you cursed under your chin at the sight of Gabby. She looked between the two of you with narrowed eyes, ticking her jaw in annoyance.

"Gabby."

"Matt."

The blond said nothing more than that, only stepping into your personal space to kiss your lips goodbye.

Then he disappeared.

"I…um… Hi."

She rolled her eyes and disappeared inside the ambulance.

***

"My uncle closed his bar a week ago," you began with a smile. "Maybe I can get him to save some stuff to the side."

Herrmann was intrigued, looking at you with a sly smile. "You'd do that for us?"

You shrugged casually, ignoring the knowing look of your boyfriend's face. "Of course. I can—"

"Hey, Matt. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Feeling his eyes on your face, you did your best to ignore them by turning and twisting on your chair until you were sitting even deeper inside the circle of Molly's owners.

"Oh, and Y/N?" She called out. You turned your head, fighting the urge to roll your eyes.

"Yes?"

"We're good with Molly's," Gabby said, her face blank of any emotions. "You should stay out of it."

Determined to have the last word, you allowed yourself to voice out loud. "You're sitting in the back today. As your PIC I think I have the right to tell you what to do and what _not_ to do."

There was only one PIC on Ambulance 61, and she knew it. Gabby also knew that she wasn't the only owner of the bar, and that fact alone allowed you to continue to banter with the co-owners, proceeding with the plan.

There was also a single space in Matt's heart, but she didn't seem to understand that very well. Leading him to the back, she gave her walk a little bit of sway.

***

Biting your lip in annoyance, you watched as Gabby mulled in the back with a wide smile.

Wondering what raised her spirits so early in the morning had your brain scrambling for ideas. From the corner of your eye, you saw where her eyes went.

The squad table of course. Though it didn't seem like she had any intention of gawking over Kelly or Capp for that matter. It was really annoying to find her looking at your boyfriend, whose muscles obviously flexed as he leaned his arms on the table whilst talking with Severide.

"Hey." Said Gabby with a smile, urging you to turn your head. Matt made a quick escape inside the fire house after giving Gabby back a smile and a greeting. Damn his politeness.

She bit your lip, and you swore not to get your panties in a twist over someone like that. But it didn't seem like she'd stop anytime soon, showing off her collarbones and weirdly enough – a colorful neck too.

_It can't be._

"Did you know that Matt has this weird obsession with scented body gels?"

You laughed, though not a hint of humor decorated it. "Of course. I'm his girlfriend, _remember?_ "

She raised her gaze to meet your eyes, quite innocently at that. You threw your cloth at her feet. "The ambo needs a better scrub. I suggest you get on with it."

And with that you sat in the driver's seat, dispatching Main to give them a small review of your shift. Only after you were done being a paramedic in charge did stalk off to give Matt a piece of your mind.

If you were any stronger, you'd have kicked his door down when entering. He visibly flinched, dropping his pen on whatever paper he was signing. You ignored how adorable he looked, having most likely just woke up from a nap. Matt rubbed his eyes, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it.

"We're good right?"

Confusion washed over him, "What do you mean? Of course, we are."

"I mean, we don't have to go to counseling or anything?"

"Why would we go to counseling?"

You bit the inside of your cheek, looking as if you came to a conclusion. Your hand grasped the end of his chair, tugging at it until he got your idea and pushed it back himself.

Sitting in his lap after that, you wrapped your arms around his neck, looking him dead in the eye.

"I don't know," you mumbled. "Depends on how determined Gabby is."

"What's that supposed to-" Your boyfriend looked at you sleepily, not quite grasping the meaning of your words quite yet. " _Oh_."

You nodded eagerly, pursing your lips into a thin line. "Mhmm. _Oh_ indeed."

"I swear I didn't—"

Kissing Matt was a way to silence him, "If you think I don't trust you right now then we seriously need that counseling."

He laughed, tucking you closer against him by wrapping his arms around your waist. Despite his easy smile, you allowed yourself to continue your train of thought while scrunching your nose in distaste toward the subject. "Will I always have to keep her paws off you? You know I hate going all PIC on her."

"That's why I'm here," your boyfriend announced proudly, "To let her know I'm not interested in anyone _but_ my lovely girlfriend."

"Sweet talking won't get you anywhere." You reminded him.

"You think?"

His sly smile had heat rushing to your cheeks, your heart doing acrobatics in your chest. Your giggles were suppressed when he kissed you, running his hands over the curve of your hips making you feel hot all over.

You glanced behind yourself, noticing the closed blinds that gave you full privacy. "Okay you win."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x


End file.
